New Abortion
by SmokeRulz
Summary: A branch-off of Link McCloud's fic Twenty-Six Days. The story details the encounters between Smoke Rulz & Infernus with one of their biggest adversaries, Embro Grendal. *~* Chapter 2 of 2 up, and boy do I love it. R/R, plz.
1. Old Adversaries Meet

**_New Abortion_**  
Chapter 1 - Old Adversaries Meet  
A Short Branch-Off Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

**DISCLAIMER** - For both chapters:

The characters Smoke Rulz, Infernus, Embro Grendal, and Slifer Asmodios (who is only mentioned) belong to ME and no one else. Yoshi and Link belong to Nintendo Inc. Master Link, Max, Bogey Man, Kat, Ace, and Mazada (only mentioned) belong to the author Link McCloud. Colleen and Critic (mentioned) belong to the author Kigari of Hyrule.

Anyway, how's it going? Well, I'm doing fine, myself. This story is a little side project I decided to do. If you've read the story Twenty-Six Days in Melee Land here in the SSBM Section, (and I'm sure you have) you've probably seen the confrontations between my characters in the first couple Hunt chapters. Well, I decided to branch off of Twenty-Six Days (like Kigari did once) and tell the story of their confrontations in more detail, expanding off of the original Twenty-Six Days text.

Of course, I have some characters in this story who do not belong to me, as I said above. I hope the authors don't mind if I include them in here. (They're important to the story, anyway.)

If any of you are Twenty-Six Days readers, just to avoid confusion: This fic starts at the beginning of The Hunt Chapter 2, when Mazada's army is breaching the walls. Embro appears behind ML and threatens him, whereas SR and Infernus jump down to meet him.

**I've rated this PG-13 for language and violence.** And the reason this story is in the SSBM section is because it's a branch-off of Twenty-Six Days, which is an SSBM story. So I feel this section is totally appropriate.

Anyhow, enjoy, and be sure to check out my other SSBM stories.

* * *

"And you fall down... and hey, you fall down... whoa, there you go..." Infernus says, as he stands on top of wall, knocking down the soldiers of Mazada's army as they get to the top.

Nearby, Smoke Rulz notices him. "You know, you shouldn't be having much fun with this. They are trying to kill us." He says, sending a few soldiers flying.

"Well I can easily return the favor... HA!" Infernus says, releasing a withheld ki blast, which blasts straight through the chest of one, instantly killing it.

"Kick down the ladders while you're at it." Smoke says, kicking one down himself.

"We're all alone up here. There's already a bunch who have scaled down the other side." Infernus says, kicking a ladder down.

"Alright, screw this," Smoke says, as he begins charging energy in his palms, "go for the ladders."

Infernus nods, and summons energy himself. Smoke cups the blast in one hand and throws it like a bowling the ball across the edge of the wall. The blast takes the form of a large ball and cuts straight through several ladders, toppling them and all the soldiers climbing them. Infernus releases his own beam of energy down the other edge, cutting up the remaining ladders. The two turn around and look down at opposite ground, where they see their comrade Master Link fighting with the soldiers who made it over. He's annihilating them. "Should we help him, or just grab some popcorn and watch?" Infernus states, jokingly.

"Hold that thought... look who's right behind him." Smoke says.

Down on ground, Master Link destroys the last of the soldiers with an energy blast. He smiles, but then is shaken by a slam behind him. He turns around, and sees a large, navy-blue rock beast, apparantly a Grendal. His eyes are completely white. He has cracks around his rock-looking skin that almost appear to be veins. They slowly flicker & glow orange. He's arched over: Non-humanoid. "And just who might you be?" Master Link asks.

The Grendal speaks in a deep, coarse voice. "I... am Embro Grendal. And I am the last person you will ever see!"

Embro gets ready to charge in, when Smoke Rulz lands next to Master Link. "We meet again, Embro." He says.

Embro just stares at SR. Finally, face to face with the person who ended his life so long ago. At that point, Infernus lands down on the other side of Master Link. Embro looks over at him in surprise. "WHAT? I destroyed you!" He yells.

"Well I'm standing right here, so I guess you fucking failed!" Infernus says.

"So... how's your old buddy Slifer doing?" Smoke asks, chuckling.

Embro growls, SR's comment obviously hitting a nerve. He clenches his fists and slams them down on the ground violently. The shockwave knocks the other three men off their feet. Embro immediately jumps into the air, ready to come down on Smoke. Master Link then hops to his feet and knocks him away. Embro lands on his feet just a ways away, and immediately comes at Master Link. Master Link thrusts his hands forward, sending Embro flying away into the dense forest with invisible force. Smoke and Infernus come up to him. "He's all yours. I have business to intend to." Master Link says.

With that, he rushes away. Smoke and Infernus look at each other. They then head into the forest in search for their rock-hard enemy. "So how are we supposed to find him?" Infernus asks.

"Use your head, man." Smoke replies.

Infernus looks around the trees. He then notices a bunch in disarray, most knocked over. "Ohhh... of course. Follow the path of destruction." He states.

"Exactly. And I see a path this way as well, leading toward the mountains. We shall split up." Smoke explains.

"Alright, so I'm going to the canyon. I'm guessing we communicate telepathically?" Infernus asks.

_Yes,_ Smoke says to Infernus telepathically.

_Gah! You know I hate it when you do that!_ Infernus says.

Smoke is already heading out toward the mountains. Infernus shakes his head, and speeds on toward the canyon. The place is a large crevasse, with many plateaus and steep cliffs. Majority desert. _I know the canyon is wide and open. You spot him?_ Smoke says, butting into Infernus' thoughts.

_Absolutely nothing. I'm not sure many people have been here._ Infernus replies.

_Well the mountains are all trashed. Some battles have been waged. Nothing to find here._

_Why hasn't he just come and attacked us?_

_I do not know. Let's do a sweep of the forest and meet back in the middle._

The two jump into the dense forest, looking for any sign of the easily-spotted rock beast. Smoke notices a few of Mazada's soldiers and gives them a nice blasting. _Hey, I found Ness!_ Infernus suddenly says.

_Oh well. Leave him be._ Smoke replies.

_I want that clue back..._

_Embro's destruction is of the upmost importance to us at this point. The mega-super-hyper-00b3r weapon can wait._

Infernus sighs and continues his sweep of the forest. Yoshi spots him. "Hey! You got a clue?" Yoshi yells.

"Not at all. I'm searching for a murderous golem with a steaming pile of horse shit on his head, which he calls a face. Seen him?" Infernus asks.

"Nope. But good luck in that endeavor." Yoshi replies, walking away.

Infernus continues on, noticing Smoke standing in their meeting place. "So I guess you found nothing either." He says.

"Ah, to hell with this." Smoke says, levitating off the ground and rising above the trees.

Infernus follows him up. "Why didn't we do this before?" He asks.

Smoke ignores him, and instead closes his eyes and concentrates. "_De stralen, de zon's alle, verzorgen!_" He utters.

A flash of yellow light radiates around him. Small sun symbols appear on the back of his hands. "Mmm hmm. The Light Magic incantation." Infernus says.

Smoke keeps his eyes closed. "The rays of the sun will carry my vision across this whole arena." He says, still concentrating.

"I wish I could do that..." Infernus says.

Smoke remains motionless. His vision begins to move across the whole arena, first scanning over the mass of dead soldiers by the fortress wall. It moves across the botton of the crevasse at the canyon, where some battles are going on. Just then, his sight moves toward the north exit of the forest, by the ocean. He sees none other than Embro out on the island in the ocean, slowly advancing toward the cave in the middle. Smoke opens his eyes.

  
  
  
"I think I'm sitting on a freaking... rabbit of some kind." Bogey Man says, shifting around where he's sitting.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it's dead." Kat says.

"Neither would I. Now... what are we doing here again?" Bogey Man says.

"*sweatdrop* Guarding the weapon, numbskull!" Kat replies.

"SSSH! Quiet! Someone is coming in!" Ace says, in a loud whisper.

The three remain silent. Max, in Link's body, enters the cave. He notices the treasure chest. "Well what do we have here?" He says, approaching it.

Just then, Bogey Man, Ace, and Kat jump out from the darkness, surrounding Max on all sides. "If you want the weapon, you have to fight us for the key!" Bogey Man says.

Max raises his sword, glancing across at the three of them, waiting for one to make their move. At this point, Colleen the Yoshi appears at the cave entrance. "Hey, you guys! Critic has appeared! And Master Link is fighting Mazada!" She yells out.

"Ah man. I want to see this." Ace says, as he begins advancing toward the cave entrance.

"Stay here. We have to guard the weapon!" Kat says.

Just then, a scream is heard outside. It's Colleen. Ace immediately begins running out there. "Ace! Wait!" Bogey Man yells after him.

Ace sees none other than the rock beast Embro, slamming Colleen to the ground. "Leave her alone!" Ace yells, charging at him.

Embro responds with a backhand, sending Ace into the rock wall. Bogey Man, Kat, and Max see the hit from the entrance. "Okay. There's no way I'm going out there." Max states, backing away into the cave.

"Ace! Get your dumbass back here!" Kat yells, to no avail.

Embro grabs a long vine from a nearby tree. He ties the struggling Colleen to a large boulder with it. He then hurls her fall off into the ocean, where she immediately begins to sink. Ace, just getting up, sees the whole thing. Embro turns his attention to Ace, and begins slowly advancing toward him. "Let's see if she's really an immortal," he says, sadistically, "but in the meantime..."

Ace begins to back away, but Embro grabs him with his massive hands. He proceeds to literally crush Ace's rib cage. A small snap is heard, and Ace screams out in pain. Embro just laughs deeply, enjoying this slow method of torture. Then, his laughs are cut off. "EMBRO!" Someone yells, from far off.

Embro turns around. He sees Smoke Rulz and Infernus standing way back on the far shore, by the forest. "Ace is of no importance to you. We are." Smoke yells.

"Yes. Now get your big boulder ass over here and fight, so we can fuck you up!" Infernus yells.

"Finally! It's time to die!" Embro yells back.

"Funny. I was just about to tell you the exact same thing!" Smoke yells.

Embro smiles evilly. He throws Ace far into the ocean, in the same spot he threw Colleen. He walks toward the end of the island shore, staring down his two worst adversaries. Infernus raises his hand up, and begins to motion a "Come on" gesture. Embro leaps far up into the air, coming down toward the other shore. Smoke and Infernus gather energy in their palms and fire it into the air at the falling golem.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...  
Next Up: Chapter 2 - Old Adversaries Collide

The 2nd and final chapter will also be a song fic. Which song, do you ask? The same one the story is named after. ;) You'll see it eventually.


	2. Old Adversaries Collide

**_New Abortion_**  
Chapter 2 - Old Adversaries Collide  
A Short Branch-Off Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

(*music starts*)

Smoke Rulz and Infernu's blasts speed toward Embro. Embro levels himself and thrusts his hands forward, firing his own energy blast, neutralizing the other two. "How the hell?" Infernus says.

"Since when did you develop energy manipulation?" Smoke says.

Embro lands on solid ground, causing a small quake. "Let's say I learned a few tricks in the other world." Embro replies.

(*music picks up*)

Smoke and Infernus stare down Embro, posed for battle. Embro just grins evilly, the evilist of intentions running through his eyes. Infernus looks into the golem's eyes, and is overcome by a feeling of anger. Images flash before his own eyes. Images of his defeat at Death Mountain. Embro slamming into the volcano walls, eventually tossing him into the lava at the bottom. Infernus snaps out of his memory and charges Embro, furiousity at it's peak.

(I'm ethereal, my children are legion, serial  
They stick to my skin like beloved cysts   
I tear away with my nails and teeth and fists)

Infernus lashes a flaming fist at Embro, who moves his head to the side. He responds with a rock-hard knee to Infernus' ribs. He grabs Infernus out of air, ready to begin a beating, but fails to see SR's approaching flying kick. The kick sends Embro back a few feet, but he remains on his feet. Infernus jumps out of his arms and succeeds in a kick of his own. Embro takes a swing, but misses. He then thrusts his massive arms forward, hitting the two masked warriors with a blast of invisible energy and sending them back toward the trees.

(Touch the hands of inverted saints   
Follow my heart through the threaded pain)

Smoke and Infernus quickly recover from the blast and see Embro coming toward them. They dash forward toward him instead. Smoke and Infernus phase out and reappear rapidly, attempting to confuse Embro. Embro stops advancing and closing watches the phasing warriors. The two reappear on opposite sides of Embro and attack, only to be blocked. Embro pushes the two warriors away. "I've extremely improved since last time. You cannot defeat me!" He yells, looking back and forth at the two.

"You don't know the meaning of improved!" Infernus yells, coming at Embro once again.

Embro blocks the attack. Smoke tries to take advantage and advance from behind, but Embro was expecting it. He strikes Smoke with a backhand before he can finish the attack. He then turns his attention back at Infernus, who he has by the throat. He squeezes tighter. "I will enjoy this..."

(Callow man is a sentinel screaming   
I see the future, the future is bleeding)

Infernus grabs Embro's wrist, attempting to pull it away from his throat. Embro just grins. Infernus' hands become surrounded in fire as he fights harder. To Embro's surprise, Infernus is pulling his hand from his throat. Embro reaches around with his other fist and strikes Infernus in the jaw, nearly beheading him. He then grabs him by his vest and flings him into the forest. Smoke stands up and sees Infernus flying. Embro holds his palms forward and unleashes a massive ball of energy straight into the forest. The result is a huge explosion.

(Sores, every god damn minute I can feel 'em now   
Like a virus, you will never kill me now   
Goin' underground, comin' on like hepatitis )

SR covers his face with his arms as large chunks of trees fly past him. He looks up. "INFERNUS!" He yells, getting no answer.

Embro glances over at him whilst laughing. "And YOU'RE NEXT!" He yells.

Smoke, now furious, holds his hands out. "_Sredan Jimrood, Neieolv Netsok, Ehc Sirtkele!_" Smoke says.

An electric field passes over Smoke in a flash of yellow light. The symbol of Electric Magic appears on the back of his hands. Smoke then reaches behind his back and yanks out his massive broadsword. Small amounts of electricity pass over the blade as he holds it in front of him. Embro clearly sees this as a sword challenge. Molten lava begins flowing down from his shoulders and into his hands. The lava forms itself into a broadsword and hardens into lava rock. Smoke dashes forward, as does Embro.

(We're out, and you can't reshape us   
Another bug in the construct  
Tearin' up the main bus B   
Zeros and ones are everything, execute me )

Their swords meet, creating a loud clanging sound. Smoke pulls backward and goes in from the right, but Embro blocks. Embro slashes upward at Smoke's face, but Smoke arches back and avoids the hit.

(Everywhere you look, it's like they know   
Their fingerprints are hidden by CONTROL   
This is where the line is drawn, see   
YOU CAN'T TAKE MY SOUL AWAY FROM ME!)

Smoke swings his sword upward, knocking Embro's sword into upward. He comes back down, striking Embro hard in the shoulder. Embro yells in pain, and is now quite angry. He thrusts his sword forward, almost impaling Smoke. Smoke attempts another shoulder strike, but Embro knocks the sword away. Embro swings his sword upward and then down, aiming for SR's head. SR swings his sword around and grabs the end of blade. He moves it in front of his face, blocking Embro's sword.

(What do you need to see? Ya feel the impact?   
Gotta retract, everybody get back   
What is this? It's like a big conspiracy  
Fields of dejected morbid progeny )

Embro pushes down on Smoke's sword. Smoke sees his own blade get fatally close to his throat. Embro smiles and continues to push down. Smoke begins to charge his blade with electricity. The electricity moves across Embro's sword, but seems to do nothing. Embro then notices his sword is beginning to disintigrate. Smoke pushes his sword forward, breaking Embro's in half, and striking him square in the face.

(They always say that it's always our fault   
But everything we say is taken with a grain of salt   
Man, it's always the same, if we talk or complain)

Embro jumps backward, grasping his jaw. Smoke reaches behind him and puts his sword away. Embro glares at him, but is then distracted by an explosion in the forest. The two look over, and are surprised to see Infernus standing amongst the fallen trees, his body surrounded in a firey aura. A mass of flame gathers in his right hand, as he comes charging toward Embro. Embro is too dumbfounded to move. "FLAME STRIKE!" Infernus yells out.

The mass of flame extends into a large sword-like mass. He hits Embro with it. The fire expands and spans out on contact, sending Embro flying into the sky.

(We only wanna upset the balance   
How's it feel to be the New Abortion?   
The only generation to suffer extortion)

Smoke concentrates his own power. A small portion of the sky becomes blanketed in dark clouds. He lifts his hand into the air, as thunder begins to crackle. He then swipes his hand downward. A large lightning bolt crashes down from the clouds, striking the still airborne Embro. Embro is impaled by the bolt, and comes crashing down onto the cave island out in the water. Smoke's lightning cloud dissipates.

(Everywhere you look, it's like they know   
Their fingerprints are hidden by CONTROL   
This is where the line is drawn, see  
NO!)

Smoke walks over to Infernus, who is gripping his left arm, and staring over at Embro, who is barely moving. "You alright?" Smoke asks.

"Fuck no," Infernus replies, "my arm's broken."

Smoke just looks over at Embro. "Think he's dying?"

"Probably, but we better go over and make sure he dies." Infernus says.

The two get ready to head over, but stop in their tracks, as they see none other than the mighty demon Mazada. He has appeared on the island. He looks down at the fallen Embro, and releases a black mist from his hand. The mist absorbs into Embro, healing his wounds. He stands up, and they talk for a second, but Smoke can't hear them. Mazada walks into the cave where Bogey Man and the others are. Embro follows behind him, and destroys the top of the formation, caving in rocks to block the cave entrance.

(*music slower*  
You can't take my soul away from me)

Smoke and Infernus dash out over the water, heading straight for the island. Embro sees them, and stands ready.

(You can't take my soul away from me  
*music picking up again* YOU CAN'T TAKE MY SOUL AWAY FROM ME!)

The two strike at Embro with massive strikes, and then begin to throw barrages of punches and kicks. Embro takes all the shots, showing virtually no signs of weakness.

(YOU CAN'T TAKE MY SOUL AWAY FROM ME!)

Smoke pulls out his wakazashi and charges it with electrical energy. Embro grabs a hold of Infernus' broken arm, attempting to worsen the injury. Smoke stabs his electrifyed blade into one of the crevice's of Embro's rock exteriors. Embro yells out, and pushes SR away from. He reaches over and yanks out the sword, hitting Infernus in the process. Infernu's head slams against the hard rock of the nearby cave formation.

(YOU CAN'T TAKE MY SOUL AWAY FROM ME!)

Embro flings the blade at Infernus, who moves. Smoke quickly jumps up and continues his assault on the rock beast.

(YOU CAN'T TAKE MY SOUL AWAY FROM ME!  
YOU!)

Infernus gets up, wearily. He sees his comrade fighting in the rematch of their lives. He grips his broken arm. It feels as if it's being impaled by knifes. He summons his Fire Magic to his right hand, ready for another Flame Strike.

(Everywhere you look, it's like they know   
Their fingerprints are hidden by CONTROL   
This is where the line is drawn, see  
You can't take my SOUL AWAY FROM ME!)

Embro hits Smoke with a blast of lava, and turns around to see Infernus coming at him with a Flame Strike. He moves to the side, Infernus' attack hitting the dirt. He swings his mighty fist, knocking Infernus to the ground. He then attempts to stomp on him, but Infernus rolls away toward where Smoke is standing. They charge Embro once more, only to be pushed back into the outer cave wall. "This is insane. We can't win this way!" Infernus says.

Smoke nods, and then gets an epiphany. He notices the yellow pillars in the water, and remembers: It's the Cursed Springs. "We need a different approach! Let's turn him into something else."

Infernus, puzzled at first, notices the Cursed Springs. He smiles. The two get up. "CHARGE!" They both yell.

(*music picking up more*  
Everywhere you look, it's like they know   
Their fingerprints are hidden by CONTROL   
This is where the line is drawn, see  
YOU CAN'T TAKE MY SOUL AWAY FROM ME!)

The two speed as fast they can straight at Embro, colliding against him with their shoulder blades. Embro slides back a bit, to the edge of the land. "My shoulder blade is gone!" Infernus says.

Embro maintains his balance, half of his foot off the edge already. "Ha! You can't defeat me, you IDIOTS!" He yells, "I'll kill you now!"

Embro gets ready to push off and charge. But, the push-off causes the dirt under his foot to cave in. He falls backward and lands in the cursed water with a large splash. Smoke and Infernus walk closer, and watch as a being who used to be Embro jumps out and lands in front of him. Infernus laughs. Embro looks at himself, and realizes the truth. He was turned into a human, roughly teenage. "What have you done to me?!? I'm a weak human now!"

"That was the whole point!" Smoke says, laughing away himself.

Infernus moves in and begins his assault on the new Embro.

(YOU CAN'T TAKE MY SOUL AWAY FROM ME!  
FUCK YOU!)

Infernus slams Embro against the rocks. Embro falls to the ground, bleeding profusely. Smoke stands nearby, electric energy surging around his body, causing objects around him to move and float around erratically. Infernus tosses Embro out on the land's edge, near the water. Embro fights to stand up. Smoke holds out his hands. "Time to rejoin Slifer in death, Embro! THUNDER... FORCE!"

(YOU!)

Embro screams in horror as the incredibly massive blast, made up of all of Smoke's Electric energy, disintigrates him to dust.

(NO!  
*end song*)

Smoke falls to his knees, drained of Electric energy. He quickly resites his dispel Spell. "_Nabrev Nethcam!_"

The magic symbols disappear from his hands. He stands up and dusts himself off. Infernus walks up. "It's all over now." He says.

Smoke nods, and glances around at the surroundings. Then, out in the water, he notices Ace. Ace is holding Colleen and attempting to swim back to the island. "Ace! Don't move! The Cursed Springs are still out here!" Smoke yells.

Ace stops swimming, afraid to death of the Cursed Springs. "You go get them, and I'll clear the cave opening." Infernus says.

Smoke flies out to the water. Infernus gathers ki energy in his right hand. After a few seconds, he fires off a straight blast, disintigrating the rocks blocking the entrance. Smoke lands back on land and sets down Ace, who is carrying the unconscious Colleen. "Let's go on in and see if anyone still exists." Smoke says.

The three walk toward the cave. Infernus and Ace enter, but Smoke stops. He looks back, and stares at the sky for a moment, lost in thought. Then, he turns back, and continues into the cave.

* * *

THE END.  
And that wraps up this 26 Days branch-off. And boy did I enjoy writing it.

The song you see in this song fic, also one of the main inspirations for this story, is the song "New Abortion" by one of the greatest bands whoever lived: Slipknot, off their CD _Iowa._ (Track 12) If you're a hard rock or heavy metal fan and don't mind songs around death, torture, anti-society, satanism, and other "taboo" stuff, then you'll probably really like Slipknot. (BTW... in case you didn't already know, I do not own this song. I do however own my own copy of _Iowa._ And I treasure it.)

Anyway, I'm off to write Chronicles.

Stay (sic), fuckers.  
~ Smoke_Rulz


End file.
